black_magic_2_phantoms_causatumfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtue
Message All blank info is not discovered, so please help us with the dmg and other stuff. Info Virtue is a zoner class in Black Magic II, Virtue is one of the four current classes in Black Magic 2. They fight using only specials, which change based on their elemental alignment. Virtue, unlike most classes, has no light or heavy autocombos. Light autocombos are replaced by swapping their element, and heavy autocombos are replaced by activating that element. Specials 2-5 can only be used if an element is chosen AND activated. Upon using one of those specials, or upon taking damage, the element deactivates and must be activated again. Elements can be activated at any time, as long as the player isn't in the process of taking damage. Moves Light Autocombo Swaps element. Heavy Autocombo Activates currently chosen element. Special 1 Cooldown: (unknown) Lowers the cooldown of all abilities by 5 seconds. Special 2 Cooldown: (unknown) Applicable Elements: Water, Wind Water: Virtue kicks, sending a wave of water forward, dealing _ damage. Wind: Virtue kicks, sending a wave of air forward, dealing _ damage and pushing the enemy back. Special 3 Cooldown: (unknown) Applicable Elements: Water, Earth Water: Counter attack. Block any move, healing for 175. If it was a melee attack, the attacker is also damaged for _. Earth: Slam the ground, dealing _ to anybody in a close radius. Special 4 Cooldown: (unknown) Applicable Elements: Wind, Fire Wind: Wind up and deliver a strong punch, dealing _ damage. Fire: The air in front of virtue explodes 3 times, dealing _ total damage and igniting enemies. Special 5 Cooldown: (unknown) Applicable Elements: Earth, Fire Earth: Send a shockwave in a straight line, dealing _ damage to anybody caught in it and instantly breaking their shield if they tried to block it. Fire: Blast the ground, dealing _ damage and igniting enemies. The fire also lingers for a short time, igniting enemies who stand in it. Special 6 Cooldown: (unknown) Send your orb straight forward a distance, then teleport to it. If the orb hits an enemy, virtue and the enemy swap places, and the enemy is stunned. This does not need an element Ultimate 1 Cooldown: (unknown) Virtue winds up a powerful fire element punch and then uses it. Anybody caught in the flaming fist is bombarded with multiple elemental attacks, dealing a total of _ damage. After a successful attack, earth will be automatically selected and activated. Ultimate 2 Cooldown: (unknown) Fire a narrow beam of Wind at a long range. Anybody caught in the beam takes _ damage every tick. After the attack ends, Wind is automatically selected and activated. Misc Moves Break move: Breakout. If virtue is currently being attacked, using this move will temporarily stun the attacker and free virtue from the combo. Knockup: Virtue's orb moves in front of virtue, then sends a beam upwards, knocking anybody caught in the move into the air. Shield break: Sends a shockwave foward, breaking an enemy's shield and dealing _ damage. Category:Classes Category:Zoner Category:Purity